of spiders and butterflies
by snickers supereme
Summary: knives is haveing strange thoughts about his most supportive servant. better summary in side. on-shot story, some mild yaoi. dont own trigun


Ripper: well this is another one-shot story about knives and legato. Its not really fluffy or anything, it is yaoi (sort of) if you don't like it don't read it. If you do like it pleas review. Hope you enjoy my story.

Of Spiders and butterflies

Legato's eyes began to droop off to sleep. He had been lying on his master's bed for many hours now and he was getting sleepy. It had been a very confusing day, firs when master had summoned him, told him to undress and lay on the bed. He was great full for the thin white sheet he was allowed to over himself up with. So there he was laying on his stomach on his masters soft white bed drooping off to sleep.

Knives didn't notice or didn't care that his servant was falling asleep or not. Lately he had been having strange thoughts about the young human and he wasent sure why. He looked over legato for the hundredth time. What was it about the little blue human that attracted him? It was true that he had a very nice body, he noticed. The was curvy with smooth skin, beautiful blue hair that shined in the light, but knives has seen beautiful humans before, so what was it about this one? Finally he got up and moved over to the soon to be sleeping man. Legato woke with a start as knives took a seat down by his hip.

"Master?"

"Be silent"

Knives snapped. Legato did a he was told to. Knives reached a hand out and touched the back of legatos neck, he watched with fascination at how the mussels tensed up and the little hairs rose up on end. He couldn't help thinking how easy it would be to break that delicate neck, or to squeeze the throght and listen as it tried to gasp for air. He moves down past the neck and in between the shoulder blades and stopped there. His back was smooth and unmarred which brought knives some form of joy. No one was allowed to touch legato, that was knives #1 house rule, he wasn't sure why but the thought of someone other than himself toughing his servant filled him with unwanted rage. Legato once asked why and he merely told him that it was because he did not want to have to smell "humans cent" on the one human that he came in contact with. They both seemed to accept that answer.

Legatos heart began to speed up as knives moved lower to the top of the sheet that covered him. Legato hated to be naked in fornt of any one, it made him feel valuable and weak. He whimpers as the sheet was pulled back leaving him exposed to his master. Knives traced his fingertip along the now revealed flesh; he moved down to his hip and traced the smooth cure there. He stopped when he saw the only problem with his body, a small black spider laid there, its tiny legs fanned out gripping the small bit of flesh it had. Knives had all his human's servants get one; it showed his owner ship over them. Seeing the spider enraged knives, it just reminded him of what he hated. In anger he thru legato off the bed. He hit the floor with a hard "SLAP". He scrambled to cover himself up with the blankets that where tangled in his legs. Knives rushed over to his dresser and pulled out a long silver blade. Before legato could gather his scences he was being pulled up on his knees by his hair.

Knives was angry, he wanted to cut off the shiny blue hair, bruise that pretty face, and slash and scar that soft pale skin, but…he…just…couldn't…he couldn't bring himself to hurt the frightened human. But why? Why couldn't he? He released his hold on legato and let him fall to the floor; he dropped the blade as well.

"Leave"

He said quietly.

"M-master…I-"

"I said get out!"

He shouted. Legato did not waste any time, he rushed out with the sheet wrapped around his shoulders. Knives was breathing hard, his heart was pounding. It took several moments to calm down. Once he was calm he went to his bed and stared here legato had lain. Why did the human effect him do? Getting angry at himself aging he decide to just go to sleep. He laid down and looked at the ceiling for a while. It would never work out, knives was a soupier being and legato…he was just…

"Perfect"

Knives breathed as he finally fell asleep.

Owari

Ripper: well what did you think? If people like it I might do a sequel but I'm not sure, well pleas review, and band reviews will only be laughed at and tossed a way.


End file.
